010914doirjossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:47 -- 05:47 GG: hey do-r 05:47 GA: hi jossik 05:47 GG: how are th-ngs 05:47 GA: very purple 05:47 GG: hehehe yeah 05:48 GA: howre things with you 05:48 GG: pretty fuck-ng awesome, really 05:48 GA: hm? 05:48 GA: do tell 05:48 GG: well 05:49 GG: ryspor and - are back together 05:49 GA: aw thats awesome 05:49 GG: hehe yeah -t really -s 05:50 GA: i hope scarlet doesnt get pissed 05:50 GG: - talked to her afterwards actually 05:51 GA: howd that go 05:51 GG: she was completely obl-v-ous 05:51 GG: - th-nk she doesnt really care what my wak-ng body does wh-le she has my dreamself 05:52 GA: oh, phew 05:52 GA: thats good 05:52 GG: yeah 05:52 GA: i was kinda scared that shed be pissed and hurt ryspor 05:52 GG: yeah same here 05:52 GG: - would've started some ser-ous sh-t -f she had done thast 05:53 GA: well, at least she doesnt seem to actively be trying to hurt everyone like some people 05:53 GG: yeah 05:53 GA: cough jack cough 05:54 GG: - got the -mpress-on that once shes done whatever shes gonna do to my dreamself -ts not gonna be my body anymore 05:54 GG: wh-ch could st-ll be a major problem 05:55 GA: yeah that could be problematic 05:55 GG: - h-ghly doubt my dreamself w-ll actually become the herald though 05:56 GA: i think the herald died though 05:56 GG: yeah 05:56 GA: so his ghost might take over your body 05:56 GG: hm 05:56 GG: well we need the herald to k-ll jack so 05:56 GG: -t m-ght be a good th-ng? -dk 05:56 GA: well you wont be any worse off than me i guess 05:57 GG: hehe yeah 05:57 GG: actually come to th-nk of -t 05:57 GA: unless being the herald causes agonizing physical or emotional pain for you or something 05:57 GG: that would suck 05:57 GA: er, go on 05:57 GG: however -f my dreamself bas-cally just d-es by becom-ng the herald 05:58 GG: then maybe l-bby would save my dreamsoul l-ke she d-d for ryspor 05:58 GG: and then - could be w-th h-m when -'m awake and asleep 05:58 GG: wh-ch would be pretty n-ce 05:58 GA: heheh 05:58 GA: i wonder if i can somehow do a similar thing with my waking body 05:59 GG: hm 05:59 GA: like, having the soul saved 05:59 GG: -dk you'd have to ask l-bby 05:59 GG: what -'m hop-ng w-ll happen 05:59 GA: yeah ill do that, uh, later 06:00 GG: -s that whatever she's gonna do won't actually make me the herald, but w-ll g-ve me some sort of power boost 06:00 GG: that would be n-ce 06:00 GG: you seem cagey about talk-ng to l-bby 06:00 GA: yeah we're not on the best terms atm 06:00 GG: what happened? 06:01 GA: oh, you know how i am 06:01 GA: all weird and rude sometimes 06:01 GG: you -nsulted her -'m guess-ng 06:01 GA: no i was just being a fool and asking stuff 06:01 GG: huh 06:02 GG: thats no reason for her to be mad at you or whatever the deal -s 06:02 GA: eh, i dont know if shes mad 06:03 GG: just annoyed? 06:03 GA: yeah 06:03 GG: ugh 06:03 GG: well -'m not on the best terms w-th her e-ther 06:03 GA: eheheh whatd you do 06:03 GG: - got captured by scarlet 06:04 GG: thats pretty much -t really 06:05 GA: we should start a club 06:05 GA: 'not really on good terms with many twinks' club 06:05 GG: hehehe yeah 06:05 GA: we'll have meetings every tuesday 06:06 GG: whee 06:07 GA: so, mission crossdressing spies going well? 06:07 GG: yeah 06:07 GG: we are the sex-est g-rls -n the club rn 06:07 GA: im sure you are 06:08 GA: heheh that came off as a lot more sarcastic than i had intended 06:08 GG: hell, we're probably the sex-est g-rls on the planet 06:08 GA: well, the consorts are bulls... 06:08 GG: yeah 06:08 GA: tbh i dont think i can think of how a bull can be sexy 06:08 GG: we w-n pretty much by default 06:09 GA: i wonder if the bulls my team fought at thanksgiving were bulls from lowad 06:09 GA: well, we sort of fought bulls 06:09 GA: i attempted an attack but i was hit back, and then i started farming 06:09 GA: then aura rode one? 06:10 GG: were thhey just l-ke regular bulls or what 06:10 GA: and i think beau scared them away 06:10 GA: i think so 06:10 GG: they m-ghtve been from lowad then -dk 06:11 GG: aura seems to be -n the hab-t of r-d-ng th-ngs 06:11 GA: yeah 06:11 GG: she stole sannta clause sle-gh --rc 06:11 GA: heheh yeah 06:12 GA: shes not very good at combat, but she sure as hell can find a way to ride something 06:12 GG: well we all have our sk-lls 06:12 GA: when we were fighting at the great battle of the smokestack, she managed to ride a crow tarantula imp 06:12 GG: she should alchem-ze some bombs and then just fly around the battle f-eld carpetbomb-ng bad guys 06:13 GA: hahaha sounds like a good idea 06:13 GG: so, how are th-ngs on derse 06:13 GA: as i said, very purple 06:13 GG: hehe 06:13 GA: almost too purple tbh 06:14 GG: anyth-ng happen-ng 06:14 GA: could use a bit of green, or yellow, or blue 06:14 GA: yeah im learning how to be a servant 06:14 GG: green -s a n-ce color 06:14 GG: what why 06:14 GA: null and i got an audience with the black queen and the queen was like 'lol ur a servant now' 06:15 GG: that -s so not cool 06:15 GA: ive been sold into slavery send help 06:15 GA: heheh its fine really 06:15 GG: apparently the wh-te queen -s sh-pp-ng people 06:15 GG: wh-ch could potent-ally be way worse 06:15 GA: yeah i heard about that 06:16 GA: eheheh i think i lucked out though 06:16 GG: how so 06:16 GA: free food, free servant training, free everything that isnt nailed down that i can steal 06:16 GG: hehehe n-ce 06:16 GG: -f - were you -d get out of there pretty qu-ckly 06:16 GA: its a purple gold mine of random palace shit 06:16 GA: yeah im plannin on gettin out 06:17 GA: probably gonna graduate first, at the top of my class of course 06:17 GA: with this economy, i need a degree 06:17 GG: -n serv-ng 06:17 GA: yeah 06:17 GA: what else is there 06:18 GG: how about crossdress-ng 06:18 GA: im already a master at that 06:18 GA: i can literally transform into a lady its like the ultimate crossdressing shenanigans 06:18 GG: yeah 06:21 GG: ryspor's teach-ng me 06:21 GG: he says -'m a good learner 06:21 GA: why does ryspor know so much about crossdressing 06:21 GG: - dont know, actually 06:21 GA: even seriad said ryspor was better than her at being a lady 06:22 GG: -'ll be sure to ask hehe 06:22 GA: when he gets online he has a lot of explaining to do and i totally need training too 06:22 GG: don't get me wrong, he makes a pretty sexy g-rl 06:23 GA: maybe the secret to winning this game is for everyone to become a girl or crossdress 06:24 GG: yes 06:24 GG: and then we can form an all g-rl band w-th the -nstruments we got at chr-stmas 06:24 GA: ill have to be vocals 06:24 GG: we w-ll conquer the lands w-th the power of mus-c and sex-ness 06:24 GA: my triangle doesnt work 06:24 GG: why not 06:25 GA: i dont know 06:25 GA: it doesnt work 06:25 GG: thats we-rd 06:25 GA: some dumb page thing 06:25 GG: huh 06:25 GG: yeah you can be vocals 06:25 GA: luckily i have an amazing singing voice 06:26 GG: good we'll need -t 06:26 GA: and to hit the high notes all i have to do is have a little transformation sequence 06:26 GG: hehehehe 06:27 GA: btw, whats up with horns? 06:27 GG: what about them 06:27 GA: not sure if its a weird question, but one time ryspor and i were sitting together and his horn hit me and he went all weird 06:27 GG: oh uh 06:28 GA: i never asked him because he fell asleep 06:28 GG: well rubb-ng the horns can produce a very calm-ng and pleasurable effect 06:28 GA: pffffhahaha omfg 06:28 GG: what 06:29 GA: you cant just flaunt words like rubbing the horns and pleasurable around a thirteen year old 06:29 GA: they end up laughing 06:29 GA: which is exactly what im doing, eheheh 06:29 GG: - 06:29 GG: that -s not what - meant 06:31 GA: the awkwardness is almost palpable 06:31 GG: yeah 06:31 GG: - blame you 06:31 GA: lets change the subject to how to overthrow the monarchies 06:31 GA: and yes, i accept that blame 06:31 GG: hm 06:32 GA: anyway it seems as though both the black queen and the white queen suck 06:32 GG: - have no clue how we would go about that 06:32 GA: and now the black queen wants to go to war? wtf 06:32 GG: hm 06:32 GA: and she wants us dorse dreamers to help her out and fight or w/e 06:32 GG: bluh, no thank you 06:33 GA: so i was thinking: steal a bunch of war stuff and escape 06:33 GG: that sounds good 06:33 GG: -f they have any swords could you grab me one 06:33 GA: sure 06:33 GA: maybe they have lightsabers 06:33 GA: we are in space, after all 06:33 GG: oh man 06:33 GG: that would be so cool 06:33 GA: light sabers and space ships and whatever else 06:33 GA: chess wookies, maybe 06:34 GG: hm 06:34 GG: -dk -f that reference really works tho 06:34 GG: s-nce there are two ev-l k-ngdoms 06:34 GA: im not sure if either one is evil 06:34 GA: i mean, dorse kinda has the whole evil vibe going on 06:34 GA: yknow, with the purple, and the dark sky 06:34 GG: yeah 06:35 GA: prospit was all bright and happy and a big blue round planet sky thing 06:35 GG: well ev-l doesnt always look all ev-l 06:35 GA: but they both seem to have kind of evil leaders... 06:35 GG: yeah 06:36 GA: i think we should just get the heck outta dodge and let them settle their dumb war themselves 06:36 GG: yeah that sounds good 06:36 GG: we have quests to focus on 06:36 GA: wait 06:36 GA: shit, what if this is a questline 06:36 GA: like a major one 06:36 GG: you mean the war 06:36 GG: fuck 06:37 GA: yeah 06:37 GG: that would be not good 06:37 GA: shit i cant participate if im leaving 06:37 GA: and you might not be able to participate 06:37 GG: yeah 06:37 GG: or ryspor 06:37 GA: and sami 06:37 GG: yeah 06:37 GG: maybe -ts for the better 06:38 GA: maybe 06:38 GG: th-s doesnt feel l-ke someth-ng we should get -nvolved -n 06:38 GG: well - gtg 06:39 GG: but -'ll talk to you later 06:39 GA: see ya later, jossik -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:39 --